The Shawn Hodgson Chronicles: Book II: The Fallen Hunter
by SoftWare Publishing
Summary: Three weeks after recovering from his injuries against the manticore, Shawn is now his mother's second in command of the Hunt, as well as the Head Counselor of the Artemis Cabin. However, he has learned that a Child of Artemis is being held hostage, by his mother's greatest enemy. Read and review. (You all saw it coming.)
1. I Win the Gold

**SoftWare: Hey, everybody! New story, new jokes.**

 **Apollo: Can I dance in this one?**

 **Artemis and SoftWare: NO!**

 **Apollo: Aw, man.**

The Shawn Hodgson Chronicles

Book Two

The Mark of the Hunt

Chapter One

I Win the Gold (Not in the Olympics)

It's been a while since my last letter. Anyway, this time, it's for the Children of Artemis who haven't come to camp yet.

It had been three weeks after we had established the new uniforms, which were black, had tiny circular pins (one for a

regular Hunter, two for a Lieutenant, three for a Child of Artemis, or Commander, and four for the Head Counselor, or

Captain), and, for the girls, had skirts with leggings, since I didn't want guys looking at them inappropriately. For the

Sons of Artemis, we had pants. Anyways, back to the story, today was the day of the Obstacle Tower that had been

installed recently at Camp Half-Blood. All the Head Counselors from all the Cabins had to participate, so that included

me. I was planning on going up there last, considering everyone else was getting knocked off, when a familiar face,

much to my own disappointment, approached me. "Hey, nice to see you come to see me win." I sighed. "Everything

they say about you is wrong, Solace." Will Solace, Head Counselor for the Apollo Cabin (yes, brothers and sisters, he's

our cousin), looked at me. "You actually do have a sense of humor." With that, we jumped to the tower. I backflipped

onto the second level, while he fell behind at the first. I started climbing the poles to the top, since Solace and I were

the only ones left. He tried to jump ahead of me, but tripped on a pole on the way up, and fell down to the third level. I

was on the fifth, so he had a lot of catching up to do. Hey, he's the Son of Apollo. They always screw things up. I kept

climbing. I reached the platform just below the top level, and somehow, Solace caught up with me. "Ready to dance?" I

raised an eyebrow. "Ready to sneeze?" Okay, to explain why I asked that: I like to confuse people when I'm either

competing against them, or fighting them. It catches them off-guard, giving me an advantage. Naturally, since it was

Will Solace, he got confused. I took my oppurtunity, and kicked at him. He jumped back, but I had wanted him to do

that, since by doing so, he fell off the platform and therefore off the tower. I climbed the rest of the way up, and picked

up the medallion at the top, ending the game. "And Shawn Hodgson, Son of Artemis, wins the game!" I used a rope to

come down, then approached Chiron. "Well done, my friend." I raised an eyebrow. "I'm your student. That's not the

same as being your friend." Chiron chuckled. "In my eyes, that is the same thing." I decided to drop the subject. Just

then, we heard a girl crying for help. I ran to see what the problem was, and saw an Asian girl running towards the

camp borders, being chased by a pack of hellhounds (big dumb dogs). I drew Moonbeam, and lunged for them. They

saw me coming, but that was natural (why do you think I hate them?), since I had crossed paths with others of their

kind. I sliced three with Moonbeam, then drew a dagger from a holster attached to my belt behind me. I have two

daggers, and I have developed a pretty decent throwing arm. Since it wasn't night yet, there was no moonlight, but I

had other abilities I had mastered. For example, I can speak to woodland life, and I decided to make use of it. I called a

pack of wolves to the fight, and they had a LOT of fun chomping the hellhounds up. It was fun to watch. The Asian girl

faced me. "Wh-who are you?" I looked at her. "Shawn Hodgson, Son of Artemis." She seemed to calm down. "My name

is Ruka." That's a Japanese name, in case you were wondering. So, I did something they do in Japan. I bowed. She

bowed back, probably confused. "How do you know of that custom?" "I like the Japanese culture, particularly Nintendo

and Konami." (I'm a nut for Zelda and Yu-Gi-Oh.) She smiled. "I am honored."

 **A/N**

 **Thalia: You've got a girlfriend!**

 **SoftWare: No, not her.**

 **Ruka: I am his-.**

 **SoftWare: Don't spoil it. It will be revealed in the next chapter.**

 **Ruka: Yes, nii-chan.**

 **Artemis: Please leave reviews.**


	2. I Get a Roommate

**SoftWare: Okay, so, I came up with a joke about Apollo.**

 **Artemis: Do tell!**

 **SoftWare: Okay, so, we all know the moon has four phases, while the sun has only , I've**

 **derived the following theory: Apollo=boring to the third power**

 **Artemis: :)**

Chapter Two

I Get a Roommate

Ruka was taken to Cabin Eleven while we tried to discuss her possible lineage. We decided to leave her out, because

Chiron didn't want her to feel uncomfortable. "She said she had a mortal father, so we can rule out the male gods." I

nodded. "Hmm, not Aphrodite. She's not obsessed with her physical appearance." Chiron faced me. "I asked her about

it." "Ah. Not Hera, obviously. She would not have demigod children." "And she's not bossy." Chiron smirked.

"I love your simple logic, my friend." I decided not to comment on that. "Hmm, doesn't show any interest in flowers or

wheat, so we can rule Demeter out." "Not Athena, certainly, or she would have escaped the hellhounds." I nodded.

"Only Olympian left is my mother, Artemis. So, there's a possibility." "She has no control over the Mist, so not a child of

Hecate." "What about Iris?" "She feels uncomfortable around the children of Iris." "True." "We must speak with Artemis

about this. Do you still have your telepathic link with her?" "Yeah, I talk to her pretty often. She's planning on visiting

this afternoon." "Ah, that would be convenient." "You do realize it is the afternoon, right, Shawn?" a voice said behind

me. I turned to see who is was, and was not surprised to see my mother standing there in her preteen form. I looked at

my watch (gift from the Hephaestus cabin, long story) and saw the time: 2:00, right when she said she would arrive. I

mentally smacked myself. "What good is having a watch if I don't look at it?" Artemis smirked. "The day flew by for

you, I see. Apollo says hello, by the way." "He's still not mad about my rivalry with Solace?" Artemis shook her head.

"It's Apollo. He barely ever gets angry." I raised an eyebrow. "While I am at the Big House, what were you two

discussing?" "New demigod arrived today, by the name of Ruka Azumi. We were discussing her possible parentage. Any

ideas?" She gave me one of her 'I know something you don't know' grins (don't ask), and said, "That would ruin the

surprise." I decided not to argue. At the dinner pavilion later, Chiron spoke up. "Campers! We have a new demigod with

us today! Please welcome Ruka Azumi!" Everyone clapped, which I guess was okay with her, since she didn't protest.

"The demigod who found her was our head counselor of the Artemis Cabin, Shawn Hodgson." I decided not to stand up.

Everybody clapped, but I didn't care about that. I just wanted to see Ruka get claimed. (If you don't know what

claiming is, it's where your godly parent names you their child. Usually, it's with their symbol over your head.) Just

then, my wish was granted. A sign I had seen before appeared over Ruka's head. It was the symbol that appeared over

my head when I was claimed. Yep, definitely a surprise. I had a sister. YAHOO!

 **A/N**

 **Ruka: Nii-chan, can I be excused? I need to use the little Japanese room.**

 **SoftWare: Okay.**

 **(Ruka leaves)**

 **Artemis: "Little Japanese room"?**

 **SoftWare: Restroom.**

 **Artemis: Ah. Readers, please leave reviews for this story. And SoftWare does accept guest reviews.**


	3. I Speak Japanese

**Ruka: Do we have any siblings?**

 **SoftWare: You'll find out.**

 **Artemis: One thing I do have to point out.**

 **SoftWare: Hmm?**

 **Artemis: You do look better without facial hair.**

 **SoftWare: Considering I'll hever have to shave again...**

 **Artemis and Ruka: :)**

Chapter Three

I Speak Japanese

(Continued from Chapter Two)

Since Chiron was stunned, somehow, I spoke up. "Ladies and germs, please welcome Ruka Azumi,

Daughter of Artemis, Goddess of the Moon, Hunting, and Fertility." Somehow, no one seemed surprised. Anyway, after

dinner, since I had won the obstacle tower earlier, Ruka and I didn't have to participate in the campfire songs. Let me

tell you, they need new music. I brought Ruka back to the cabin, which, by the way, I had remodeled, with Mother's

permission. Instead of it just being one room, I made it into multiple rooms. Due to privacy reasons, I can't tell you

about all of the rooms, but I can say that there was a head counselor's room, a room for the Hunters, a room for the

Daughters of Artemis, and a room for the Sons of Artemis. I didn't have to stay in the last one since I was the head

counselor. Ruka and I went inside and I brought her to the Daughters' room. "This is the room where you'll be staying,

until either I die, or you die, whichever comes first." "Why would I only be here until you die, nii-chan*?" "Because

you're the second oldest, and therefore the next head counselor." "I see. Arigatou**, nii-chan." "Do itashimashite***,

shisuta****." She looked at me in surprise. "I learned Japanese phrases on the internet." She smiled. "I see. Have you

heard of Yu-Gi-Oh!?" "One of the best card games out there." "Really? What kind of deck do you run?" "Kind of a

personalized one. I use Lightrays." She looked confused. I sighed. "Raitorei*****." She seemed to understand. "I call

my deck, Japanese translation, Shainingu Hikari." She smiled. "Shining Light." "Yeah."

 **A/N**

 **Translations**

 ***- Brother**

 ****- Thank you**

 *****- You're welcome**

 ******- Sister**

 *******- Lightray**

 **Thalia: Wow. You're a nerd.**

 **SoftWare: That's what I've been telling people for YEARS!**

 **Artemis: What is the Japanese word for mother?**

 **SoftWare and Ruka: Oma-san. (Look at each other) (Smile at each other)**

 **Computer: SoftWare, offline.**


	4. I Visit Olympus

**SoftWare: Party time!**

 **Ruka: Ooh! Where's my hat?**

 **SoftWare: What hat?**

 **Ruka: My party hat. Where is it?**

 **SoftWare: You have a party hat?**

 **Ruka: You didn't get any?**

 **Artemis: What are party hats?**

 **Ruka: You wear them at birthday parties.**

 **Artemis: ...**

 **SoftWare: I told you telling Ruka ahead of time was a bad idea.**

 **Artemis: I felt she had the right to know.**

 **SoftWare: Have you seen how she acts when she gets excited?**

 **Artemis: I cannot say so.**

 **SoftWare: Good. Last time, I had to pick up all the tables in the game room...**

Chapter Four I Visit Olympus

Ruka and I were still talking when the main door opened. Artemis walked in, bouncing like a four-year-old upon hearing

that they're going out to eat. Ruka looked at me like, who is this nutball?

 **Oh, yes, you did, Ruka. Oh, yes, you did.**

Artemis skipped over to us giggling like she was being tickled, which is saying something, since I don't know anyone,

myself included, who would have the courage to do that. Well, maybe Jason Grace, but I doubt he'd get away

unscathed. Anyway, she looked very excited, more than I had ever seen her (You know when you get your mom some

jewelry for her birthday or something, and she looks ready to hug you and kiss you and all that jazz? Yeah, that

happened to me with Artemis twice.), and said, "Guess what?" Ruka looked at me and said, "Um..." "What?" "Father is

allowing Apollo and I to have a BIRTHDAY PARTY!" I had never had a birthday party, but it wasn't that big of a deal to

me. "Congratulations." "You know what I'm going to say next?" I shook my head. Hey, it's my mother. I don't know

HALF as much as I would like to know about her. "You two are invited!" Ruka looked at me pleadlingly. I looked at

Artemis. "Could you give us a moment?" Artemis nodded with the biggest grin I had ever seen on her face. I took Ruka

into the Girl Demigod room and faced her. "What?" She gulped. "Who is she?" "That is our mother." "Really?" I nodded.

"Why's she so short?" "She prefers to appear in a preteen form. I have NEVER seen her in an adult form." Ruka nodded.

"Do you think this invitation is a trap of some sort?" I faced her, and quoted one of my favorite lines from Aladdin's

Arabian Nights: "Never refuse an invitation. You'll never be lonely." Ruka frowned. I guess she didn't want to go, but

knew she wouldn't win this discussion. "All right, nii-chan, but she better not tackle me." I chuckled. "She doesn't do

that, even on her bad days." "This is a good day?" "Best day I've ever seen her have." "Me too." I nearly jumped out of

my skin when Bianca di Angelo came out of nowhere. "Sorry, Captain. Children of Hades can use shadows to travel

places. I've been experimenting lately." "Really? How's that going?" "Pretty well, considering my first attempts. I ended

up in Denver, in San Francisco, a couple accidental trips to China..." "What'd you trip over?" She scoffed. "Very funny."

We walked out of the room, and Artemis was still on Cloud Nine, much to Ruka's discomfort. Not that I blamed her. If

this was my first meeting with Artemis, I'd probably get the heck out of Dodge. We told her we were coming. Bianca

couldn't go, because she was a Hunter, not a Child of Artemis, but we were able to walk over to the Moon Chariot,

which Artemis had conveniently parked in front of the Artemis Cabin. Except she had made some changes to it. I've

seen it before. Heck, I even drove it once with her. She wanted to get some bonding in, so, naturally, I didn't get any

sleep that night, and had to sleep through all of Camp's activities the next day. I didn't miss Chapter the Flag,

thankfully, but I did sleep through all three meals. Anyway, it looked a lot like a Toyota Prius. "I thought you weren't a

fan of cars." "Hey, I am in such a good mood right now, I don't really care how I travel right now." I decided not to

argue. Thankfully, so did Ruka. We reached Olympus, and, little word of advice: If you get a choice between a regular

birthday party, a rich kid's birthday party, and an Olympian birthday party, I recommend the Olympian. There was a

table outside of what I figured was the throne room, since this was my first time being here, where Artemis signed us

in. The person sitting behind the table was some guy with a LOT of facial acne. "Hello." "Greetings. I am Hephaestus." I

cocked an eyebrow. "Valdez's father?" He nodded. "Zues has put me on sign-in duty for this event. I don't really mind

it, though. Means I don't have to come up with a haiku to satisfy Apollo." Ruka piped up. "Haiku?" "Don't mention it to

Apollo. I'm still trying to get the one he told me out of my mind." Ruka glanced at me in concern. "That man, I don't

care if he's our mother's brother, has no respect for Japan." Artemis snorted. "Ooh, you are very lucky he missed that

comment." "My daughter." Someone said. We faced the speaker. He was wearing one of those business suits, so I

guessed he was Zues. "Hello, Father." Zues smiled at Artemis, then faced me. "So, this is your new Champion, is he?" I

didn't know what to say to that. "And who is the other one?" Ruka was barely keeping her excitement in. "Ruka Azumi,

my liege." He faced me. "What's her home country?" he asked. I guess it was because he could tell she hadn't been

born in America. "Japan. I already told her not to mention haiku to Apollo." "That may not be neccessary. He seems to

have given that up." I sighed in relief. "Thank goodness." Zues chuckled. "I will be watching you with great interest."

With that, he walked off. I then noticed Athena, speaking with some woman in a pink dress. Seriously, what is with

people and _pink_? Said woman faced me. She frowned. "How are you resisting my love magic?" "Aphrodite?" I guessed.

She didn't smile. "Answer the question." "What love magic? You're just standing there." She was about to walk over

when Artemis drew an arrow. "Stay away from my son, lovebird. Unless you want to taste my arrow, again?" Aphrodite

wisely backed off. Athena walked over. "She is going to kill you, sister." Artemis just grinned. "She can't catch me."

Athena faced me. "Nephew. Good job with the obstacle tower earlier. I was very impressed." I couldn't tell if she was

being sarcastic. Artemis was about to say something, when we heard a sudden, "ARTEMIS!" We faced the speaker.

There stood Apollo, holding a book, which had the title How to Be a Better Brother. I looked at Artemis, who seemed

shocked that Apollo was holding that book. "Brother, where did you get that?" "I found it on a clearance rack several

weeks ago." I couldn't resist. "Did it say not to use haikus in your sibling's presence?" Apollo laughed. "Funny, nephew.

No, it didn't say that. After the whole Python incident, I decided to change things up a little with my life." Artemis

looked pale. "Why do I not like where this is going?" Apollo didn't answer. "See you later, nephew." He winked and

walked off. Ruka faced me, then Artemis. "Can I call him a baka?" Artemis faced me. "What does 'baka' mean?" "It

means 'idiot'." Artemis smirked at that, then faced Ruka. "Very good!"

A/N

 **Ruka: Yay! I can make fun of Apollo!**

 **Apollo: Why do you hate me so?**

 **SoftWare: We don't hate you. We just dislike you.**

 **Apollo: (Looks at Artemis) (Makes puppy dog face)**

 **Artemis: (Glares at Apollo)**

 **Apollo: (Whines like dog and leaves)**

 **SoftWare: Okay, that was pretty good! (Laughs)**

 **Computer: SOftWare, offline.**


	5. I Meet a Living Legend

**SoftWare: Imma back!**

 **Percy: Man, I've been looking forward to this.**

 **Annabeth: Yeah, about time you brought us in.**

 **SoftWare: I owe it to Athena.**

 **Both: ...**

 **Percy: She asked you to feature me?**

 **Annabeth: Did she?**

 **SoftWare: Actually, she wanted me to meet Annabeth. You, she didn't mention, but at least she didn't say**

 **anything behind your back to me.**

 **Percy: Thanks, that makes me feel so much better.**

Chapter Five

I Meet a Living Legend

A few days after Artemis' birthday party, Ruka and I were in the cabin talking about The Legend of Zelda, Yu-Gi-Oh!,

how we both hate Pokemon. It's a sibling thing. Anyways, as we were talking, we heard voices outside the cabin. We

both looked at the door, and, since I wasn't sure what to expect, I drew Moonbeam. We ran outside, and found my

mother speaking with a black haired guy, and a blond girl, with what looked like a knife strapped to her side. I closed

down Moonbeam and stepped forward. Ruka went back inside. I don't blame her, because I sure as heck didn't know

these people. Artemis saw me coming. "Ah, we were just talking about you." I decided not to ask. "Shawn, these are

Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon, and Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena." If I were younger, I would have swooned.

Here I was, standing in front of two living legends in the Demigod universe. I wasn't sure to shake hands, hug them, or

pass out. Percy saved me the trouble. "Hey, man. What's up?" "I don't know anymore." He raised an eyebrow. Artemis

spoke up. "You'll have to pardon him. He's never met you two before." Percy nodded. "So, Son of Artemis, huh?" I

nodded. "Nice. Careful around Thals, though." Artemis chuckled. Percy faced her. "He outranks her." That got Percy's

attention. "You have him in the Hunt?" Artemis chuckled and shook her head. "He holds an honorary title, as Captain."

"I'm actually wearing my uniform right now. Tonight's game night." Annabeth looked interested. I faced her. "Every

Friday, the Hunters come by and we play board games and such for a while." Annabeth chuckled. "How are Thalia and

Zoe getting along, since we heard she was brought back to life?" I raised an eyebrow. "They're doing fine. When they're

not hunting, they play chess together and share a tent, much to my surprise, but it doesn't really matter." Annabeth

saw something behind me. "Um." I looked behind me. Athena was standing there, smiling. I didn't like where this was

going, and apparently, neither did Artemis. Her silver bow appeared. Being probably the only person to handle it and

live to tell the tale, I can tell you that it's actually well balanced. "Sister, what are you doing here?" Athena faced

Artemis. "I was looking forward to Annabeth and Shawn meeting." I didn't smile. "Hint, hint." Artemis faced me.

"What?" "It's an expression." Artemis looked curious. I whispered the meaning in her ear, as well as what I suspected

Athena was getting at. That got Artemis mad. Her silver arrow was out in a flash. I'd never seen her move that fast.

"Sister, your daughter already has a boyfriend." Athena nodded. "Yes, I know. It was a test." Both me and Artemis

looked at her in horror. "What kind of test?" She smirked. "I wanted to see how you would react to that kind of

statement." I gave her the 'really' look. "I'm not interested in getting a girlfriend right now." Athena backed off.

 **A/N**

 **SoftWare: Sorry I didn't do the party. I lost the idea over time.**

 **Zoe: Does this mean I can bring Scrabble?**

 **SoftWare: I've never played that.**

 **Thalia: Neither have I.**

 **Zoe: Oh. Well, we do have Texas Hold 'Em.**

 **SoftWare: That I know how to play.**

 **Thalia: Really?**

 **SoftWare: Yeah. Why?**

 **Thalia: I don't know how.**

 **Artemis: Let's talk about that later, shall we? Leave reviews. We need them.**

 **SoftWare: :|**

 **Computer: SoftWare, offline.**


	6. I Receive My Next Mission

**SoftWare: And on we go!**

 **Ruka: Nii-chan, I'm hungry.**

 **SoftWare: You ate a whole box of cereal!**

 **Ruka: (Grins sheepishly)**

 **SoftWare: Even I'm not this bad!**

 **Artemis: "This bad"?**

 **SoftWare: I have hollow legs, if you know what that means.**

 **Artemis: A modern expression, I'm presuming?**

 **SoftWare: It means I can eat a lot. Emphasis on a LOT.**

 **Artemis: Ah.**

Chapter Six

I Receive My Next Mission

On a bright sunny day like that day was, it's pretty hard to get me upset. Somehow, Liz, a Daughter of Demeter, and a

Hunter of Artemis (please note that my mother divided the Hunt into four groups, one for her, two for the Lieutenants,

and one for me. Hers are the Hunters, Zoe's are the Scouts, Thalia's are the Black Operators, the pun is intended by my

mother, for reasons I don't understand, and mine are the Soldiers.) managed to ruin my day that morning, especially

considering the night before, where she won three straight games of Texas Hold 'Em. How a ten year old can win at

poker, I will never understand. (Yes, I taught her.) Anyways, she came barrelling into my room like she owned it, which

she did not, as I have explained to the Hunters in the past. As soon as she was in there and saw me, she walked over,

sat down, and said, "Lady Artemis wants to see you." Normally, when she wants to talk to me, it's either about the

Hunters, or about how much an idiot Apollo is. It's a mother/son thing. This time, though, I had a feeling it wasn't a

social call. I sighed. "You could've knocked first." She blushed. "Sorry, Captain." I picked up Moonbeam, clipped it to my

belt, (I have GOT to stop watching Star Wars) and walked to the Big House where Artemis was staying. She and Chiron

had been talking a lot about campers, potential recruits for the Hunt, adminstration, etc. However, when I got there,

Chiron was nowhere to be found. I saw my mother on the porch, reading a Pokemon manga. Did I mention I hate

Pokemon? Anyways, as I got closer, she faced me. "You're early. I expected you at 8:30." "Liz didn't tell me that." She

smirked. "I suppose it's better than being late." I sat down. "What's going on? And why are you reading Pokemon?" She

faced the book. "Bored." I decided not to comment on that. "I haven't been fully honest with you, Shawn. You're not my

only son." That got my attention. "I have a brother?" She nodded. "You've met him. I believe you've christened him

'G'." "Gavin?" She nodded. "He's been kidnapped." That made me very upset. "I hate it when people do that to kids."

She nodded again. Either that, or she was listening to a song in her head, which I found unlikely. She tried listening to

Hamster Dance once (Long story), but found it too ridiculous for her taste. I'm planning on introducing her to rock

music, but haven't gotten to it yet. You know how schedules can be. "I can sense him in Seattle." "Seahawks' country?"

She faced me. "What?" "Football. NFL." She got the message. "You can take up to four Hunters from the Soldiers, but I

would also ask that you take a couple Demigods with you, preferably not Ruka, as she has just arrived." That I agreed

with. Considering I had been poisoned by a manticore on my first quest, I'd rather not bring her into the crosshairs of

monsters just yet. "I recommend Annabeth Chase and Percy Jackson." I sighed in relief. She faced me. "What is it?"

"Thank goodness you didn't say Solace." Artemis smiled. "Yes, he is a bit of a fool, isn't he?" "Try dum-dum." She

laughed, but I doubt Apollo would have if he'd been there. Thankfully, he doesn't know. And if you people will agree to

be quiet about it, it'll stay that way. "Good luck, and try not to get poisoned this time." I faced her. "Knowing my luck,

that's a distinct possibility." She smirked. I got up to gather my team.

 **A/N**

 **SoftWare: You guys have probably been getting impatient with me about this.**

 **Liz: Can I go?**

 **SoftWare and Artemis: (Glance at each other in horror)**

 **Computer: SOftWare, offline.**


	7. I Learn of My Mother's Oldest Enemy

**SoftWare: And on we go!**

 **Ruka: Nii-chan, I'm hungry.**

 **SoftWare: You ate an hour ago!**

 **Artemis: Yes, it is most unusual.**

 **SoftWare: (Groans)**

Chapter Seven

I Learn of My Mother's Oldest Enemy

Before we left, I was asked by Chiron to consult Rachel Dare and to choose two other campers before leaving. I chose

Percy and Annabeth to join the fun, and went to talk to the camp's Oracle. As I reached her cave, which I could never

understand why Apollo has a girl live in a cave, it's just stupid, she came out to meet me. "Hi! You're Artemis's son,

right?" I nodded. "I was told to consult you before leaving." She nodded. Just then, her eyes widened. Green smoke

billowed out of her mouth. A hissing voice spoke. "I am the spirit of the Oracle of Delphi, speaker of the prophecies of

Phoebus Apollo, slayer of the mighty Python. Approach, seeker, and ask." Given Percy Jackson's warning about the

Oracle, I'd expected a bit more. "I was told there was a prophecy about me?" The Oracle seemed amused by that. "Yes,

but to understand the future, you must first learn the past. You are not the first male to gain your mother's favor.

During her early years, she met a Hunter, who had chosen her path, but who was a male. She saw how he treated

wildlife, with respect and it pleased her. She made him a Hunter of Artemis, and they were friends for many years.

However, in time, it was not enough for him. He fell in love with her, and, of course, she refused him. He went on a

rampage, killing whatever he encountered. To stop him, Artemis faced him outside Athens, with the sword she gave to

you. It was the only time she ever used that weapon. During the fight, the Hunter was stung by a scorpion, and Artemis

ran him through, despite being wounded herself. His body faded away, but he left a warning. He swore revenge on her,

and swore that she and her offspring would taste his wrath. She came to me for a prophecy, and it is simple:

 _The Fallen Hunter will rise again, and wage war against the moon._

 _The Soldier of the Moon will rise at last, to face the Hunter._

 _Their battle will be long remembered, as celestial blade and giant dagger._

 _Clash in the final battle for the fate of all those who follow the path of the Moon."_

 **(A/N- I know it doesn't rhyme, but I don't care.)**

That prophecy left me with another question. "What was the Fallen Hunter's name?" The Oracle hissed and vanished.

Rachel collapsed. I helped her onto her stool. "You all right?" She nodded. "His name is Orion." I faced Artemis, who

had appeared behind me. Did I mention, I hate it when she catches me off-guard like this? "He nearly killed a Hunter

during our fight. I never wanted to kill him, only to stop him from killing so much. That is why I never wielded the

sword after that. It was my personal punishment, for killing an unarmed foe." I looked at the pen-sword clipped on my

pants. She approached me. "I gave you the sword for both our conveniences. Yours was your interest in swordplay.

Mine was for my punishment." "So that's what happened." We faced Zues, who had apparently been listening. I looked

at him. "Didn't your mother ever tell you not to eavesdrop?" He smirked. I guess that's better than having him glare at

me. He faced Artemis. "Any man who angers you is not fit to live. You did the right thing." I could tell that she didn't

agree with that statement. I faced Zues. "I have to go now." Zues nodded.

 **A/N**

 **SoftWare: Don't hate me for this, guys.**

 **Liz: Yay! I'm going on a quest!**

 **Artemis: (Smiles) Leave reviews so that SoftWare can continue this story.**

 **Computer: SoftWare, offline.**


	8. We Get Sidetracked

**SoftWare: Let's continue, shall we?**

 **Artemis: Since when do you say, "Shall"?**

 **SoftWare: I'm nuts. We've been over this.**

 **Artemis: True.**

 **Ruka: Nii-chan, what are you doing?**

 **SoftWare: The second letter?**

 **Ruka: Oh, yeah. Sorry.**

Chapter Eight

We Get Sidetracked

Now, if anyone asks, what happened next was NOT my idea. The six Hunters I had chosen, Liz for the fact that she

hadn't been on assignment yet, Emma, since she was good with lock picking, which I thought was VERY helpful,

Rebecca, since she was good with explosives, which I thought couldn't hurt, Jane, since she has a talent with wires, I

figured she could disable Orion's security system, if he had one, Eloise, who could build things out of practically pieces

of junk, which I figured could be used to make weapons that Orion would have NO idea how to counter, and finally,

Shelby, who would serve as my second-in-command for this mission. Generally, she is my second-in-command back at

camp, but I know that Ruka will have to have a quest soon, which would put Shelby in 3rd place. Anyway, we had just

gotten out of South Dakowa, when we heard a loud, "Put that back!" Shelby looked at me. "Was that-?" I looked at her.

"Couldn't be." We heard something else. "Make sure it stays there! I want Hodgson owing me one!" That confirmed it.

"It's him." We walked towards them. "Hey, Solace, why aren't you at camp?" Will Solace faced me. "Oh. How much of

that did you hear?" I glared at him. "The 'put that back' and 'I want Hodgson owing me one'." He facepalmed. "I hate it

when you sneak up like that." I resisted the urge to throttle him. "Solace, I don't have time for this. Get back to camp,

or else I'll tell you left without permission, since I'm sure it's the case." He chuckled nervously. "Go." He got the hint,

but said, "When will you start liking me?" I faced him. "When you stop being a moron." The Hunters giggled, but I didn't

care what their reaction was. Will got the point, thankfully, and took off. When they were gone, we moved on.

 **A/N**

 **SoftWare: I know it's short, but I can't think of anything else to add right now. Chapter Nine will contain**

 **the battle** **against Orion.**

 **Artemis: It's unfortunate that-.**

 **SoftWare: Um, no spoilers.**

 **Artemis: Ah, yes. My apologies. Leave reviews and follow this story.**


	9. I Meet My Arch-Nemesis

**SoftWare: The fun continues!**

 **Liz: Yay!**

 **SoftWare: Don't be mad at her, people. She's still a kid, you know.**

 **Artemis: (Chuckles)**

Chapter Nine

I Meet my Arch-Nemesis

When we got to Seattle, I was ready to blow up the whole darn city. I was very angry, at Orion, for taking my

friend/half-brother, at Apollo, for having Solace as his son, at Solace for being the jerk he is, and at that stupid Cyclops

we ran into a couple miles out from Seattle. At least he didn't scream when we killed him. We walked into an

abandoned apartment building, which would be demolished in a few days, but we needed to rest for a bit. I didn't think

anyone would bother us. As we rested, I noticed moonlight pouring in from the window. I used it to form a tracking

device, and set it to locate Orion. His location was not far off. When we were fully rested, we went to deal with him. On

the way, we found some dirt bikes, and decided to use them to our advantage. Hey, Orion had home advantage. Don't

tell me to put them back. Besides, they were left at the side of the street with the note, "Free". We entered Orion's

hideout, and found him sitting in an armchair. I was surprised to find that he was just as tall as I am, considering I'm

5'6". He didn't seem to notice us, and was reading something that I couldn't tell from where I was. So, I took out my

binoculars to see what it was. He was reading a nursery rhimes book and actually smiling. Okay, my mother used to

hang out with THIS moron? All of a sudden, I heard, "Let me down!" I knew who that was. I chanced a peek, and saw

Gavin tied up above what looked like a pool of water. Of course, considering my luck, I decided to get a better look. I

gestured to a beehive over Orion, and Liz got the idea. She picked up a small pebble, and threw it at the beehive. It hit

perfectly, and a bunch of bees chased Orion outside. I couldn't help myself, I was so proud of Liz, I said to her, "Have

you considered trying out for the dart competition?" She smiled at me. When we ran to help Gavin, he saw us, and said,

"Shawn? What's up?" I faced him. "Do I have to answer that?" He grinned, and said, "Can I come down now?" I

smirked. "Hang on. Shelby, you and the others keep your eyes open for Orion." They nodded. I found a stepladder not

far from my position, and got it into position so that I could recover Gavin. I helped him with his bonds, then we

climbed down. We ran outside, where I could hear a bunch of colorful language. "To the dirt bikes!" Gavin looked at me.

"To the what?" I sighed. "Come on." We got on the bikes, and saw Orion get on his own. "Where'd he get one?" Shelby

looked at the others. "Full speed! Let's get outta here!" I agreed wholeheartedly. We sped off, Orion hot on our tail.

Much to my dismay, he could shoot even while riding a dirt bike. I barely dodged his shots, and motioned to Liz to

follow me. We sped into an alley, and I had her take Gavin out of here. "I'll hold him off. Get out of here, and call for

reinforcements." She nodded. Gavin looked at me with a tear in his eye. "I'll be okay. Go." Liz sped off, Gavin holding

on tight, which I found ironic. Usually, it's the girl that holds onto the guy when they ride a motorcycle. Orion arrived. I

drew Moonbeam and held it in a challenge stance. His red eyes glared at the blade, clearly remembering it. "The Moon's

Blade." I made no answer. He drew a pair of hunting knives. We walked towards each other, blades ready. When we

reached each other, he slashed with his knives, and I slashed with Moonbeam to block the attack. It was successful,

and he actually backed off. "You can even wield the blade. Interesting." I struck this time. His left hand knife went into

a dumpster. The blades of his remaining weapon, and Moonbeam met again, and locked. We struggled to disarm the

other, but neither of us could gain an advantage. Eventually, he backed up a bit. He seemed to be rethinking his

strategy, so I looked at my options. If I manipulated moonlight into a shield, it would give away my identity as a Son of

Artemis. However, if I didn't, I could possibly lose this fight, and I had a tough time deciding. When I made up my

mind, however, a silver arrow struck Orion's dagger. He recoiled, and looked up. I looked up, too. Artemis stood

overhead, another arrow pointed at Orion. "You will taste the next one, Orion." He snarled, and got onto his dirt bike.

"This is not over, Artemis, not for you, or for your son!" He sped off, leaving me to look at him in shock. ' _He figured it_

 _out?_ ' As I thought about it, Artemis came down. She looked me over for wounds, then said, "It was not very wise to

engage Orion on your own. I was wounded during my fight with him in the past, remember?" I couldn't help the sigh of

aggravation. "I was trying to buy the Hunters some time." She nodded, and said, "I know. However, if one had stayed

to help, it would have been easier. Now, let us return to camp. Chiron will want a report of what happened. And, I

believe Ruka is worried about you." I nodded, not in the mood to argue anymore. As we reached camp, Ruka came

running over, as well as the Hunters. Percy and Annabeth had been searching another part of Seattle, so we had split

ways a while back. They ran over as well. All I could think of when I saw Annabeth's face was, ' _Uh oh._ '

 **A/N**

 **SoftWare: My arm's still tired from that.**

 **Liz: Can I play Wind Waker?**

 **SoftWare: Hmm? Oh, okay.**

 **Liz: Yay! (Runs off)**

 **Artemis: (Chuckles) Leave reviews, and follow this story.**


	10. We Declare War

**SoftWare: The time has come.**

 **Artemis: The conclusion at last.**

 **SoftWare: (Faces readers) Just so you all know, if you try to leave, you will find that the doors are**

 **completely barred. And there are snipers outside that point. And really, there's no use avoiding it. (Nervous**

 **chuckle) We were meant for each other!**

Chapter Ten

We Declare Wa

When we got back to camp, Artemis and I went to see Chiron. He was sitting in the Big House, which did not surprise

me. What did surprise me was that Zues was there. And he did not look happy. As we approached, he faced Artemis.

"So, Orion lives." She looked him in the eye. "Something or someone had to have revived him. Something bigger is

happening than we know." Zues nodded. "I will alert the other Olympians to this development. You must warn your

Hunters. I will see you at the meeting." With that happy thought, he flashed out. I looked up the steps, where Chiron

was waiting. We walked to him, and I sat down on a chair. Artemis faced Chiron. "We have been deceived. Orion has

returned." Chiron faced me. "Do you have any thoughts, Shawn?" I faced him. "You should probably tell the campers to

gather at the pavilion later. I'll tell them then." Chiron nodded. Artemis sat down on the sofa. Much to my surprise, she

wasn't wearing her usual jeans and such. Today, she was wearing what looked like a princess dress, which surprised

me, since I know she's a tomboy. (She's probably gonna kill me for saying that, but, oh, well.) Chiron noticed it, too,

but didn't say anything. Good move on his part. Artemis hates it when people talk about her sense of fashion (hence

why I said I'm probably dead). I looked at Chiron who said, "This is unfortunate. We must alert all our allies." I faced

Artemis, who said, "I will send a Hunter to Camp Jupiter. She can alert them. As for the Amazons, I am not sure we can

call them allies." I didn't blame her. Chiron nodded. "At any rate, Orion is the enemy of all. He must be dealt with, and

his supporter must be found." Artemis nodded. I faced her. "You should probably tell the Olympian Council that we have

just declared war on Orion." She faced me. "They already know. I've been projecting this conversation to the Council

Chambers." I nodded, then turned my attention to a notebook, the same notebook I wrote the first letter on.

 _So, my brothers and sisters out there, there is always a bunk for you here at Cabin Eight. Now, more than ever. We_

 _need all the help we can get. Orion won't stop until we're all wiped out. We can't hide from him. Which means, we have_

 _to fight. One decisive battle, him or us. All or nothing. We'll be waiting._

 **A/N**

 **SoftWare: The end of the second letter. I'm already depressed.**

 **Artemis: (Nods and looks at Percy, who is snoring) Perseus, get up.**

 **Percy: Huh?**

 **SoftWare: (Long sigh) Where did I lose you?**

 **Percy: "Winning the Gold."**

 **Ruka: You missed the whole thing?**

 **Percy: Sorry. I'm not that kind of Demigod.**

 **Artemis: Sadly. Please leave reviews, and follow SoftWare for more stories.**

 **SoftWare: Book Three is under development in my mind. When I decide how to open it, I will type it out.**

 **However, I cannot guarantee that it will be soon.**

 **Computer: SoftWare, offline.**


End file.
